The present invention relates to a collapsible, portable, multi-use, inflatable device that can be used as a water sled, a water trailer, a floating platform (or raft) or a water trampoline.
Personal watercraft are now very popular. However, such personal watercraft have very limited or no space for storing cargo. Consequently, if a user wishes to transport cargo using such a watercraft, it is necessary to make multiple trips.
Water sleds have been used in the past as recreational vehicles for towing behind a boat. However, such water sleds have typically had no cargo transporting capability, but rather have been used solely as a recreational vehicle for carrying people and are comprised of inflatable tubes.
A water sled that can be used to transport cargo is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,511. However, the device is not usable as a swim platform or trampoline because the support frame is not enclosed, and users may be hurt if they come into contact with the support frame.
Water trampolines are known, in which a floating structure has a deformable mat that can be used as a trampoline.
There is a need for a single, portable, multi-use inflatable device that can be used as a water sled, a water trailer, a floating water platform or as a water trampoline.
A steel frame assembly that attaches to a 5-chamber, side-by-side inflatable water sled. The frame assembly supports a surface area that consists of a cargo mat and a polypropylene trampoline mat with protective pads. The water sled is slightly modified and structurally reinforced to allow a frame to be attached. The frame assembly converts the water sled into a portable, multi-use product that can be towed behind a boat.
A principle object and advantage of the present invention is that it converts a water sled into a water trailer that can be pulled behind a personal watercraft or any watercraft with sufficient pulling power.
Another principle object and advantage of the present invention is that the water trailer allows the owner to carry cargo easily on the top of the cargo mat and allows the owner to tie off and secure the cargo to tie-down grommets provided on the mat.
Another principle object and advantage of the present invention is that the water sled converts to a swim platform, or trampoline including attachable safety pads that protect the user from hitting the steel frame.
Another principle object and advantage of the present invention is that it includes D-rings that allow the invention to be anchored to the bottom of a lake, creating a stable swim deck or water platform.
Another principle object and advantage of the present invention is that the water platform can be used as a swimmers assist platform, a hunting platform, a portable water ski take-off platform or for any activity where a floating platform is needed.
Another principle object and advantage of the present invention is that it can be used as a sun deck and is collapsible for storage or transportation.